1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a custom service control system which provides users with various communications services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many users who utilize a communications system have different service requests based on various environments. Hence, it is required that the communications system is capable of providing the users with the respective communications services.
In a communications system in which a plurality of users are connected to an exchange and user-to-user communication takes place, there are provided not only communications services for connecting the users to each other but also advanced communications services, such as camp-on services and called-side accounting services. The users register the used communications services beforehand. In response to receipt of a communication service execution request from a user, it is determined whether or not the received request is executable by referring to the registered communications services for the present user. Generally, pieces of custom data related to a plurality of users are managed by a service management process. When some of the users which utilizing the same service management process concurrently generate requests for registration of custom data or execution of services, the service management process executes the requests one by one in the order of occurrence of the requests.
However, the conventional communications system allows only a small amount of data to be customized due to limitations regarding the processing speed and the storage capacity of the computer used in the communications system. Hence, the conventional communications system cannot satisfy all the requests of the users. A complex service program is needed to provide the users with fine services, and leads to a heavy development load on the program developers. Further, a complicated registration procedure for registering custom data by the users is needed.